


Smiles in his eyes

by doctorziegler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has always wondered what it's like to spank a Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bad boy years ago on lj, figured i'd import it. ah, bat boys porn, my one true passion.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

The first blow is experimental.

Tim's mouth hangs open regardless, jaw going slack while the rest of him begs to stand at attention. His cock throbs; trapped helplessly against the man's thigh as a consecutive third and fourth smack land upon his left ass cheek. There's no pain, not even a hint of it. Sure, to a certain degree, the slaps sting, but― his lover is being deliberate, careful.

Tim can't keep himself from thinking _he's being so fucking sexy, worshiping me; I'm in love, god, I'm in love_ , and Dick's making sure that the boy laying across his lap is thoroughly enjoying the attention. It's not a punishment.

 _Bruce_ had done this to Dick, years ago, of that the newest Robin was almost one-hundred percent certain. Tim still wants to ask Dick if it had been like _this_ between them, so heated and sexual and, in a word, perfect, but― that was for another time. A time when he could _speak_ would be good, because all that's currently tumbling out of his mouth is a mix of ' _Oh god_ 's and ' _Fuck, yeah_ , don't stop's and ' _Harder, do it harder!_ 's.  
  
Dick's smirking. He doesn't need to say a damn thing for Tim to be sure of it. He doesn't turn his head to confirm, just buries his face into the mattress and starts to hump the leg that's currently restricting his every movement. The spanks fall harder, hotter, Dick's hand firm and strong against Tim's already reddened cheeks.

Okay, _now_ it's starting to hurt, but that's just making Tim moan louder, beg with even more undeniable desperation in his voice.  
  
The heel of the man's palm rubs against Tim's balls, sliding up to tease his asshole and the boy is screaming, clutching at the sheets beneath him for something, _anything_ to cling to while Dick slips a finger inside of him, sheathing it to the knuckle before the barrage of blows from his free hand continues.

It's almost enough to force him over the edge, to cause him to come, the feeling of being filled up (one finger turns to two, turns to three so fast; Tim's forgotten how to breathe) combined with the vibrations caused by each and every spank― the youngest Robin lifts himself up, all thought of playing the obedient pet sidekick forgotten.

He's shamelessly impaling himself on Dick's fingers, now, fucking himself on his lover's hand, ass raised up in the air high enough that it's easy for the man to lean down and swipe his tongue over his own fingers, rimming the loosened-up pucker with such skill and ease that it makes Tim _jealous_ , makes him want to know how many times Dick has done this before. Yet another question for a more articulate time, the volume of his voice stuck somewhere between a whimper and a scream.  
  
Oh, he wants to _come_ , and nothing else in the world could seem even halfway as important, the pearly-white mess he's already made on Dick's thigh proof enough that he can't wait any longer. He murmurs something pleading, can't even be sure of what it is, exactly, but it's got Dick chuckling, low and husky and the ache in Tim's balls just increases, hips jerking fervently to and fro.

The man has to grab him, shove a forearm under his body to keep him still, and Dick's talented fingers curl around the boy's cock and begin to pump, perfectly timed with his fingertip-brushes to Tim's spot and that's it, he's coming, toes curling and Dick's name on his lips, hanging in the air for a long moment.

His body is going limp against the bed, his lover's arm no longer there for the added support. He's lying across Dick's lap again, hips still twitching, riding out the last legs of his mind-numbing orgasm while a comforting hand strokes up and down his spine.  
  
Slowly, Dick removes his fingers from the boy's exhausted body, shifting around to prop himself up on his elbows while Tim's attempts at regaining coherent thought don't seem to be going according to plan.

"You alright, kiddo?"

The question is sincere, but Tim hears the lust behind it, fluttering his eyes open long enough to see the man's own erection standing straight up and bobbing in the air. He moves towards Dick, all sluggish control and loose limbs, eventually deciding that lying with his head on Dick's shoulder, his legs tangled with the former acrobat's and a lazy hand pressed just above Dick's groin is the best he could do, current circumstances considered.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbles into Dick's skin, the back of his knuckles purposefully brushing his lover's cock while teasing his fingers along the man's abdomen, "I'm about a thousand times _better_ than alright, assuming that I'll have any energy left over to go out patrolling later tonight. Did you― I mean― yeah, _obviously_ , you did, but― did you... _like_ doing that ...?"

Tim's concerned, honestly; feels almost worried about what Dick's going to say.  
  
The older man snakes an arm around Tim's waist, using the leverage to pull the boy on top of him and Tim's face reddens immediately. No matter how many weeks of their relationship pass, Dick is always finding new ways to turn the teenager on.

"Of _course_ I liked it," Dick's voice is on the right side of Batman-gravelly, his blue eyes flashing and his lips upturned in a devious smirk. "Actually, it was, ah, quite the learning experience for me."

In one swift motion, Dick's on top of him, Tim's legs falling apart out of reflex and the newest Robin can't believe it, but he's getting hard again already. The hungry look on Dick's face, dark bangs falling over his eyes and that smile, that Cheshire grin could get _anybody's_ heart pounding in a matter of moments, though, whether they'd just gotten off or not. "O― Oh?" Tim's voice cracks, only a little, one arm stretching up above his own head, what he hopes is innocent seduction playing on his face. "And why's that?"  
  
There's a beat that passes between them while Dick seems to consider the possibilities. Tongue in cheek, he finally answers: "Bruce used to always say how he needed to fuck me after any of our spanking games. Now, I know why."

Tim's eyes widen, an unasked question answered, and Dick's mouth is on his throat and the boy's pulse is _racing._  

"C'mere, you little tease. Finish me off― or, I'll spank you again, and a _lot_ harder this time."  
  
Tim hesitates.  
  
Decisions, decisions.

[FIN]


End file.
